Jack and Alex
by Anaeli
Summary: She has always been there for him... in the shadow waiting and waiting, for him to realize it. Please give it a chance... R&R BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Ignorance and Fear

A/N:

Hey guys!!!

I know it has been an eternity since I posted... I guess I've been uninspired.

But my muse is back... so I've decided to re-write this story to fix some things I haven't been very satisfied with !!!

I hope you enjoy!!

This is the new and *crosses fingers* improved chapter numero uno!

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Chapter One

She got on the elevator, already late for her appointment. Oblivious that there was someone else in there she threw down her backpack with a sigh of frustration.

"Are you ok?" said a husky voice behind her. She jumped startled by his presence. The first thing she noticed was that he was tall, really tall, had smoky blue eyes and incredibly messy dirty blonde hair. "O-Oh, yeah" They stood in awkward silence, she with her leg in a cast, he with his wrist.

He looked at the girl in front of him and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. A redhead, her long hair falling in cascades down her back, freckles covering her nose and cheeks and her eyes in the deepest shade of green. A pang of guilt seized him noticing how he had been staring at her, he turned away trying to hide his flushed cheeks. Thankfully she hadn't noticed.

"So, How'd that happen'?" He said pointing a finger at her leg. She looked at him with curiosity; he was nice she gathered, despite the rebel-without-a-cause image he tried to portray.

"I fell, again, down the flight of stairs in my building, what about you?"

"I punched some guy and he didn't like it"

"Oh, I guess I should see the other guy..."

"Yeah" They were both silent for a while waiting for the elevator to finish its trip. Suddenly it stopped with a deafening thud and the emergency alarm started its thrill.

"Shit! Now I'm never going to get there!" He looked at her flushed face and started laughing his husky laugh.

"For someone so small you pack quite a temper" With a sigh of resignation he sat on the floor and started singing a song about a plastic Jesus.

After pacing a few steps in each direction and controlling her need to scream, she gave in and tried to sit on the floor across from him, a difficult feat considering her cast. Jack got up and without much effort helped her sit.

"Thanks" She said blushing.

"Yeah, anytime"

"So...what was that you were singing?" It was his turn to blush.

"Ah... just a song I wrote for my band"

"Sounds nice"

"Thanks"

"I'm Alex, by the way, Alexandria"

"Jack"

"Nice to meet you…" She smiled.

"Yeah, you too."

"You play guitar?" She said, pointing to the case he was carrying a minute before.

"Yeah"

"Wow and you're a songwriter too. Should I get a pad for your autograph or something?"

"Naw, we're not even close to that yet. A few gigs here and there but nothing mayor."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, well we try. Anyway, what do you do?"

"I'm in school… Art school"

"I figured as much"

"Why?"

"You've got paint on your shorts…"

"Oh- she laughed- I knew I forgot something. I loose track of time when I paint"

"It happens to the best of us"

"I guess" she smiled at him amicably and they fell into a comfortable silence.

She found herself intrigued as he took out his guitar and began playing a gentle melody, not what she expected. Following his lead she took out her sketch pad and began drawing the silhouette of him. The way he held his guitar almost as if he was afraid to break it, his fingers flexed and poised ready for a new composition. She smiled as she saw his eyes droop and finally the way he fell asleep with his guitar still in his hands.

Two hours later they were rescued. Jack was still asleep and Alex was busy putting the final touches on her sketch of him. He woke up abruptly, swearing under his breath as the firemen opened the doors. He helped her get up and together they took the stairs to the doctor's office.

"Damn Luck! They're closed." She said.

"Figures. You hungry?" He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Starved actually."

"There's a pizza place out front wanna share?"

"Sure"


	2. Avoiding the Inevitable revised

Chapter Three

It had been a week since their kiss and Alex was just confused. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why he would just "feel" like kissing her. The idiot had called and called and called but she refused to give herself even a sliver of hope. Yes, she was a coward for avoiding him but if she didn't talk to him he wouldn't get a chance to tell her that he was sorry and that it had all been a mistake. She just felt tired and sad and ridiculous for admitting all her girly feelings to him. Figuring she needed to get out of her rut she got of her ass and decided to do something productive with her time. She took a shower and cooked herself some breakfast, after wards she tied her hair in a messy bun cranked up the music and began painting. Suddenly she heard soft knocking on her door and closed her eyes as she listened to a voice she had been missing for a week.

"Alex, please open the door. Its been a week, I miss you. Please talk to me. I know you're in there" To which she responded by cranking the music even higher and loosing herself in her art.

After about an hour in which his patience and tenderness had apparently disappeared he started yelling and banging on her door. "Alex Come on! I know you're there so stop being a bitch and just open the fucking door"

When silence filled the air Alex thought he had given up and left, but she had misjudged Jack's determination, he was not going away that easily. He spoke to her landlord, and he let him climb up the fire escape that led right into her bedroom window. He found Alex sitting on her couch a brush in her hand looking like she was lost. He watched her for a while, unsure of how to approach her without scaring her too much, taking in her messy bun and everything from the lope of her neck to the darkness under her eyes. He tapped her lightly on her shoulder and saw as her body tensed in fear.

"Alex its me."

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Fire Escape" He said shrugging. She sat with her back slightly turned towards him, trying to hide her face, and he waited, calm as ever, for her to be ready to turn.

"What do you want Jack? What are you doing here?" she said resigned.

"I came here to talk to you" With that he jumped over the back of the couch and sat beside her.

"Talk about what Jack?"

"Well, maybe about the fact that you've been avoiding me for a week now!"

"I haven't been avoiding..."

"Yeah right Alex! We haven't spent a day without talking to each other since we met"

"What is there to say Jack?"

"Well, how bout school? Work? Music?"

"Don't try to be funny"

"I'm not joking Alex, I miss you"

"So what? You want me to pretend like Friday night never happened?"

"No, not at all. Actually I was going to ask you to grab some coffee with me"

"What?"

"Yeah, let's go on a date"

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Well, because I-I..."

"Exactly, let's go"

"No, Jack no. It's not... I... we shouldn't do this"

"Why not?"

"Because your just asking me out cause you feel sorry for me"

"Is that really what you think?" A tone of sadness in his voice giving away his feelings.

"Yes"

"Well then,- he sighed and rumpled his hair, like he always did when he was nervous and confused- you don't know me as well as I thought you did" It took Jack a while to organize his thoughts and stop the urge to shake her. "Alex I meant everything that I said"

For the first time in a week Alex looked into Jack's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. He could see the pain and sadness she had hidden so long ago. "Are you sure?" He couldn't help but think she looked like a wounded puppy begging to be saved. Smirking he said "Of course I'm sure Alex" He took her hand in his and stroked it lightly with his thumb sending shivers down her spine.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry...I just...it seems so surreal!" Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah that happens" he answered her so sincerely she ended up chuckling right along with him, they both sat in silence for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts, their hands intertwined providing each with a sense of security and fullness.

"I should clean this place up"Alex murmured looking at the mess of food and clothes all around, thinking back Jack couldn't remember ever seeing her apartment messy before.

"Not yet"

"What? Why not?"

"'cause I gotta do this first"

She looked at him with curiosity as he took her face into his hands, pushing away whatever hair had fallen to her eyes. He cradled her body in his arms as he came down brushing her lips with his, she could feel the warmth of his breath and smell traces of the cigarettes he loved. He pulled away right before the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Jack...I...Yes"

With that small admonition he tilted his head down, and kissed her passionately...

When they finally came apart, after what seemed like hours, they sat staring at each other for a while.

"Jack I've got to be honest with you"

"Ok, What?"

"There are things in my past, things I've never said"

"Alex, we've all got a past, you can tell me anything and I swear I'll understand."

She didn't know what gave her the urge to tell him, she only knew she had to, so that he could decide if he really wanted to be with a wreck like her.

"When I was about seven my mom died of Lupus, about the time she got sick my dad had started drinking, but after her death he would drink a lot, at first he just locked himself in his room, after a couple of months he started getting drunk and he would get really mad at any little thing, so he would beat the crap out of me about twice a week." She paused taking a deep breath pondering on those things she knew she had to say, hating every minute of her memories. Jack continued to listen and watched her as she thought, he could understand fully how hard talking and thinking about one's past could be. Seeing as he didn't have such a happy childhood, well not until Evelyn that is. "On my thirteenth birthday he raped me for the first time and continued doing it until I left home to come here"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did, they investigated numerous times, but my dad is a very powerful lawyer in Chicago Jack, the investigations were light and always ended up with my dad paying or doing favors, and the judge ruling that I needed psychiatric help..."

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know one another, each telling the other about the terrors of their past and reaching a mutual understanding.

They were both surprised at how easy it came to trust each other, how natural it felt to sit hand in hand telling stories.

That night they promised each other that no one would ever hurt them again.


	3. Moving In

Chapter 4

Jack's roommate moved to New York leaving him unable to pay the rent. So it was decided that he would move in with Alex.

"Hey Jack!, is this the last of your crap?" she asked, holding a box in front of her. Jack looked at her, from their bedroom, smirking.

"Yeah baby, that's the last of it"

"Good!" she dropped the box, went over to the couch and plopped herself there with a tired sigh. Within the minute she was asleep.

"Alex, where should i put this?" He came in the room looking for her. "Alex!?" He stood in the doorway looking at her still form, with a silly grin forming on his lips. He went to sit beside her and gingerly caressed her cheek. She smiled, "What cha' doin'?"she asked, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Nothing" "Liar" now with a grin on her face. He laughed with that hoarse laughter of his and said "I'm just happy to be her with you!"

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Jack asked skeptically as Alex Popped 'The Notebook' into the dvd Player.

"I dunno, a lot... why?" she asked him, feigning an innocent look on her face, holding in her giggles _Jack hates The Notebook_.

"Cause' I don't want to see it!"

"Oh, come on Jack you know you secretly love it"

"No, I don't!" That was the last straw she collapsed in a fit of giggles looking at the cute-childish pout he had on his face. "What are you laughing at?" he said it trying to hide his own laughter.

"Your face! You dork!"

She cuddled closer to him as the movie started, it wasn't long until Jack started placing delicate kisses on her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you"

"Oh, well then don't stop on my account!"

After a while of making out

"Oh, wait Jack, I love this part!"

_The couple on the screen were at a solitary beach, seagulls were flying over their heads as the girl said:_

"_Noah, come on. Whoo! Look at us."_

"_What are we doing?"_

"_Do you think in another life, I could have been a bird?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Like reincarnation."_

"_I don't know."_

"_I think I could, Say I'm a bird!"_

"_No - Don't do it."she had started to flap her arms like a bird and act as if she was preparing to run towards him._

"_Come on say it! Say I'm a bird! Say it"_

"_Stop it. Stop it now." _

_She ran towards him and he lifted her placing her with her legs around his waist._

"_Say I'm a bird!"_

"_You're not"_

" _Say it!"_

"_You're a bird"_

"_Yeah, Now say you're a bird too!"_

"_If you're a bird I'm a bird"_

_And they kissed..._

"If we ever turn into that couple, please shoot me! Ugh!"

"Hey- she said punching him softly on the shoulder-that part is beautiful, Ja..." He shut her up with a kiss as he took her in his arms ad turned her in his embrace placing himself gently on top of her.

She was immersed in a sea of bliss, feeling his hands caressing her back and her neck, until he started unbuttoning her shirt, his kisses getting more urgent. He wanted her, and she wanted him too, but something inside her had snapped the moment he caressed her breasts, she snapped back to her teenage years.

"Stop!" at first it came in a whisper, but he heard it and chose to ignore it. "Stop!" she pushed him so hard he fell to the floor grazing his arm on the coffee table.

"Shit, Alex! What the hell?!"

"I... I'm Sorry...I just.. I can't"

She got up and ran to the bathroom locking herself in, leaving Jack on the floor cursing.


	4. Celibacy

Chapter 5

"Alex open the door!"

"Jack...just go away ok!?, I'm sorry."

"Well if your sorry, why don't you open the damn door and talk to me?"

When she didn't answer, he sat on the floor stubbornly, his back on the bathroom door and started singing the song about the Plastic Jesus that he knew would make her relax. After a little while he heard the lock click open and he carefully opened it to find Alex sitting on the border of the bath tub crying her eyes out. He couldn't understand what had happened one minute everything was fine, they were kissing and then she freaked out.

"Hey- he said softly turning her face towards him with one hand and brushing her tears away with the other-what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... I'm so stupid!... God!...I can't do it Jack, I... I just can't"

"Do what?"

"It... sex, Jack. How could I expect you to live with me, to sleep with me, without actually sleeping with me, I'm sorr..."

" No, I'm sorry Alls, I didn't think just now, I... you're not ready I understand"

"Jack, c'mon. Who are you kidding? This'll never work! You like, live to have sex! And I just can't do it!"

"Well then we wont have sex!- the look of utter incredulity she gave him made him keep going- Look Alex, I would do anything for you, and if I have to be celibate to be with you, so be it!"

"Why? Why would you do that, Jack? When there are a whole bunch of girls looking for the first chance to sleep with you"

"Why would I want to sleep with any of those girls, when I have one as wonderful as you?"

"touche"

"Plus I... I love you Alex!" Right after he said he lowered his gaze and stared intently at his fingernails, with his cheeks flushed, in shock of finally saying it out loud.

"I love you too, but... are... are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I am!"

"Look Jack, I don't want to get hurt ok, so this is your chance to get outta this if your not sure"

"I don't want to get outta this, I wanna be with you" He said looking in her eyes.

"Ok"

He placed a small kiss on her lips and brushed some of her wayward tears away. "Let's go to bed, it's been a long day"

That night they laid together in a tangle of limbs, Jack holding Alex protectively as she prayed to God he would never let go... or go back on his word.

"Hello Jackie" He chuckled on the line

"How is it that you always know its me?"

"Well, because you're the only one that calls me after 10 o'clock"

"Oh... should I call earlier?"

"No, Jackie, I love that you call at this time, that way I can give my undivided attention" Jack smiled at this, having his Ma' to himself was something that always made him happy, its why he learned to cook. "How are you baby?"

"I'm a little tired, I finished moving all my stuff to Alex's place yesterday"

"Yeah. Jackie I wanted to talk to you about that"

"About my moving?"

"Well, yeah, and about the things... well... I just... I know you're not a virgin Jackie, but Alex is a sweet girl and I wouldn't like seeing pregnant or..." She stopped when she heard him laughing at her "Jack Mercer are you laughing at you mother?!?!"

"No Ma', its just that, that wont be a problem since we don't have sex"

"What? What do you mean you don't have sex? I mean you are living together"

"Yeah but Alex, well you know everything that her dad did, she's just not ready"

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Well, i guess its ok, I told her I'll wait for her, and I will! I'm not screwing this up Ma'! Not This"

"Oh Jackie, you must really love her then"

"Yeah I do"


	5. Insecurities

Chapter 6

After five months of living together Jack and Alex had fallen into a routine. Every morning one would say goodbye to the other, Alex would go to class, Jack would go to work at the music store or to practice with the band. They would come home make dinner together and watch a movie or just hang out, most nights Alex and Jack ended up fighting about where Jack's hands and lips should stay, every time Alex would have to remind him that she wasn't ready, as much as she wanted to be.

Jack had never told Alex all the crap he was getting from the guys because of their sex life, or lack of. Night after night they would try and hook him up with some random girl. Getting him laid, they said, was their mission.

They got to Chubby's at 4:30pm, The Strokes, Jack's band had landed a major gig and now was their sound check.

Alex loved seeing Jack perform, it was his own world and the emotion of it would make him smile, that smile he reserved for he and of course Evelyn. But the thing that she loved the most was the fact that in the most special of his songs, he would find her in the crowd and make her feel like she was the only one watching.

She had never felt jealous of any of the girls that hung around him, most of the times she felt flattered and had to ask herself how come he ended up with her?, but this girl was just not giving up. Bryanna was a tall, slender, blue eyed blond, who couldn't keep her hands to herself and her thoughts in her head. She would shriek his name in her annoying voice and grope him, she would give Alex the evil eye and make snide comments on how she wasn't the right girl for him, how he needed a real woman and not a little girl. She had this ability of making Alex feel like crap. Alex couldn't help but feel that Jack enjoyed it and tonight while he did the sound check he avoided her gaze.

No matter how much she pleaded her professor to let her take her midterm on another time, he had said there would be no exceptions. So regretfully at a quarter to six she grabbed her bag, bid the guys goodbye and went outside to find Jack, who she knew would be standing against the wall messing with his hair and frantically smoking cigarette after cigarette.

When she saw him she couldn't help the smirk that covered her face, which he didn't fail to notice.

"Laughing at my misery, how very loving of you!"

"I'm not laughing at your misery, you Drama Queen!- she paused waiting for his chuckle but it never came- wow! You really are nervous, Jackie, you are gonna do just perfect, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, but you have to trust yourself to do it"

"Do you really have to go?" he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes

"Yes, or my stupid professor is going to fail me, and make me lose my scholarship, I'm sorry"

"Its ok, I'll find him and kick his nuts someday"she looked at him and smiled _at least he's making half-hearted jokes_

"I wish, bye Jackie, I love you"

"Me too, good luck"

"you too" she reached up and pulled him down so she could give him a kiss, she tried to pass on to him all the confidence and trust she felt in him. With a sad look on her face she turned to leave.

"Alls, wait..."

"What?"

"I... I'm going out with the guys tonight, hopefully to celebrate, don't wait up for me ok?"

"Ok, call me when you finish so I can know how the show went"

"ok" With that he started to walk back into the club.

"Hey Jack"

"Yeah"

"Be careful"

"Always"


	6. Of Need and Guilt

Chapter 7

The cold was unbearable, she woke up shivering at three am hoping to cuddle closer to Jack, but found that he wasn't home. "That's weird" She turned and went back to sleep.

After and hour of tossing and turning, thinking of all the what if's she got up, took her blanket and sat on the couch to watch a movie expecting Jack to turn up at any moment. By Five am she was crying, she called Sam, Jack's best friend and he just told her that he had probably crashed at Benny's, one of Jackie's band mates.

"Ok, thank you Sam ... no I'm fine, I just freaked a little is all... yeah, I know... ok, I'll call you... thank you."

She put down the phone and looked around the room, trying to shake it off, but the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong was overwhelming. She ended up falling asleep on the couch.

He got home shortly after seven am to find his girlfriend sleeping on the couch. He kissed her forehead and was surprised at how fast her eyes opened, the moment he looked into her eyes and saw relief wash over her he felt all the guilt he wanted to forget.

"Jack, your home!" she laced her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He was shocked as she pulled him on top of her.

She didn't know what came over her, she just knew she had to be close to him, she needed to feel him there both physically and emotionally. He settled himself on top of her and kept on kissing her, willing her to erase all the things he had done that night. She put her hands on his back, feeling his muscles tense, he stopped and looked her in the eyes. "What are we doing?"

"I dunno, I just want... I just want to feel... make love to me?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

He took of his shirt and came down upon her as she did the same. Her body was just as he had imagined, perfect, made for him. He kissed her for some time and waited for her to make the next move. He could feel her hands coming towards his pants and started to feel excited as she unbuckled his belt. Before they knew it they were both naked and Jack was rolling a condom onto himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She knew that if she said no he would stop immediately, but like him she wanted to do this so she nodded and smiled nervously. He laid himself on top of her once more and pulled her hands over her head, his lips brushing her jaw line, he kissed her cheeks and nose, he trailed kisses down her neck, her chest, her stomach, teasing her, she pulled him up and kissed hi fiercely.

She never thought that sex could feel good. At first she was kinda shocked and panic ran briefly thru her body, realizing only seconds later this was Jack, the man she loved, what they were doing wasn't wrong or dirty. It was beautiful, the ultimate expression of their love.

When they were finished they laid in each others arms, until she fell asleep. Hearing her slow peaceful breathing, Jack got up, went to the bathroom and threw up.


	7. What to do

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry it has taken me soooo loong to update! I know it sucks...**

**I've had many problems with my computer, I lost this chapter about three timeas and all four times I hve written it directly into the computer...**

**I hope you can forgive me:(**

**Anyways here is the latest chappie!!! i'll try to update as soon as I can...**

**Anaeli **

**P.S.: Here's the ending of last chapter so that you don't have to go back!!!!**

_He took of his shirt and came down upon her as she did the same. Her body was just as he had imagined, perfect, made for him. He kissed her for some time and waited for her to make the next move. He could feel her hands coming towards his pants and started to feel excited as she unbuckled his belt. Before they knew it they were both naked and Jack was rolling a condom onto himself. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" She knew that if she said no he would stop immediately, but like him she wanted to do this so she nodded and smiled nervously. He laid himself on top of her once more and pulled her hands over her head, his lips brushing her jaw line, he kissed her cheeks and nose, he trailed kisses down her neck, her chest, her stomach, teasing her, she pulled him up and kissed hi fiercely. _

_She never thought that sex could feel good. At first she was kinda shocked and panic ran briefly thru her body, realizing only seconds later this was Jack, the man she loved, what they were doing wasn't wrong or dirty. It was beautiful, the ultimate expression of their love. _

_When they were finished they laid in each others arms, until she fell asleep. Hearing her slow peaceful breathing, Jack got up, went to the bathroom and threw up. _

**Chapter 8 **

Alex was getting worried, ever since that morning, Jack had been acting strange, he started spending a lot of time either in Sam's house or locked up in their room working on his music, he wouldn't look her in the eye, he would kiss her without passion and she was staring to freak out.

One day Jack came home early to find her cleaning their bedroom and crying.

"Hey Alls... are you crying?"

"Oh... Hi... Jack,,,, um.. No... I just have allergies"

"you are so lying! What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"come on Alls you like the worst liar in the whole world"

"Jack, I just don't know what to say?"

"About what?"

"About everything, about you"

"Alex, come on just spit it out!"

"Why don't you?!" she hadn't meant to yell at him, but he normally wouldn't push her on talking about something she clearly did not want to talk about.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh come on Jack, you know your hiding something, you can't even look me in the eye"

"you know what... FUCK YOU!" With that he stormed out of their room, grabbed his keys and left a flabbergasted Alex behind.

He didn't know what had gotten into him, he was just so mad at her. But it wasn't her fault. He was the one that told her that he could go on without sex. But then the guys got wind of it and started fucking with his mind. How could he do this to her? He lied and cheated, he was scum. And he fucked up, again, but this time he couldn't fix it. How could he have cheated on the only girl that ever truly cared about him?

He parked a block away from Sam's house, wanting the fresh air to clear his head. He knocked several times Before his best friend opened the door.

"Hey Jack, Whatcha' doin' here? I thought you went home"

"I dunno man, I just can't be home right now"

" Are you finally gonna tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Yeah Sam., I... I just... I fucked up"

"Come in Jackie boy lets see how bad" They quietly made their way to the kitchen , thankfully none of the guys were home"Want some beer?"

"Yeah"

"So, What did you do?"

"You remember Bryanna?"

"yeah Jack she's kinda hard to forget, what about her?"

"Well... I got pretty drunk after the show at Chubby's and we went to Benny's apartment to hang out and one thing led to another and I ..."

"Don't even finish that sentence, You slept with her!?"

"Yeah"

"What the fuck man! I told you... I told you when you started things with Alex NOT to hurt her!"

"I know" when he came to his best friends house he hoped to find solidarity, maybe even a little compassion, but deep down he knew that Alex meant a lot to Sam.

_Flashback_

_He stood drenched in rain watching her as she ran away, he heard footsteps and saw as his best friend came towards him, but instead of having the smirk Jack had expected, the look on his face was one of pure hatred. He came at him full force taking all the air out of his lungs as he punched every inch of Jack he could get to. "Sam, What the fuck!?... STOP!" "HOW COULD YOU?" Jack was trying all he could to resist the urge to punch back and defend himself."Sam Stop!" "FUCK YOU! YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW I LIKED HER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" "Sam, I'm Sorry- they both fell to the ground as Sam rubbed the knuckles of his right hand- it just happened" "Why Jack? Why now? I mean you don't even like her that way" "I think I do Sam, I hadn't realized it, but I do like her, a lot... when I saw her hurt like that and running away from me because she thought I wouldn't want her...it just as if something snapped inside..." It took a while for Sam to accept it, but deep down he knew that Alex did not want him, she only had eyes for Jack. _

"_Ok"_

"_Ok!?, Ok what?" _

"_You have my blessing ass wipe, but Jack if you hurt her man, I will kick your ass, I will fuck you up so bad..." _

"_I know, I won't hurt her, she's not like any of the girls I've messed with before" _

"_Yeah, I mean this is Alex were talking about she's not a skank, like your usual picks..." _

"_Man I dunno what you are talking about! I happen to think I have great taste in chicks." _

"_You see that's exactly what I'm talking about, you refer to girls in such derogatory terms, I blame it on Bobby..." Their laughter filled the air and jack new that he and Sam would be alright._

_End Flashback_

"Then why the fuck did you do it, stupid?"

"I dunno, I was drunk"

"Oh come on, you can come up with something better than that, you know you make more sense when your drunk than when your sober" After a while of Jack cowering under Sam glare and listening to his never-ending lecture, "What are you gonna do? Did you tell her?"

"Not yet, I don't know what to do Sam, I mean no matter what she'll blame it all on herself, even if its not on her... but what if I fuck up again?" He looked at his best friend hoping to find a magical solution to his problem, a way for Alex not to be hurt.

"I can't tell you what to do Jack, cause' whatever you do Alex will get hurt"


	8. Breaking her Heart

**A/N: Hey Guys! **

**thanks for sticking by me! here's the latest chappie!!!**

**the words in Italics re the lyrics to a song called IT'S NOT OVER by Secondhand Serenade!!!!**

**Thanks**

**CHAPTER 9**

When he got home that night he had mentally prepared himself to tell her everything, and to break up with her. He knew that he would have to hurt her, he had to take it to a point of cruelty so she would never want to see him again. The only problem was that he truly loved her.

When he opened the door she took his breath away, she was painting with the music blasting, her red hair falling in cascades down her back, she was wearing a white tank top and one of his boxers enhancing all of the curves of her body. He took a deep breath, made his face a mask and slammed the door shut. He watched her jump and swivel her chair so she could face him.

"Oh, Jack, its you ! You scared me!"

"Sorry" He briefly looked in her eyes and meant it not only for scaring her but for betraying her and soon braking her heart.

He walked into their bedroom and started to pack his belongings, silently saying goodbye to his home.

"There's chinese in the fridge if your hungry"she yelled from her easel. She wasn't even angry for this morning, she was giving him a chance to forget, to get over it and it felt like bliss, she was opening a gap, a loophole for him to jump through but he couldn't take it he had to do what was necessary, if there was something he'd learned from Bobby it was that.

"Thanks, but I ate at Sam's"

"yeah, how is he?"

"Good, I guess" he could hear her soft steps coming closer, he prepared to say the worst.

"Where are we going?" the playful tone in her voice made his heart crumble. He quickly glanced at her face taking in the color of her eyes, the number of tiny freckles on her cheeks and nose and saw a mischievous smirk play out in her features. She flopped down on their old mattress and waited fro his answer, closing her eyes briefly.

"_We _are not going anywhere"

"why are you packing? Is Evelyn sick or something?"

"No, Ma's fine"

"Then what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight? Cause' i can tell you right now, leaving like you did this morning was not... nice!" His urge to laugh almost betrayed his intentions, Alex had never been taught how to argue like and adult, to be vindictive and sarcastic, she was just too sweet.

_My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame_

"Whatever, I'm leaving"

_It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say_

"What?! Leaving? What do you mean?"

_Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
_"Its over" he said not looking at her

_When you've done all you can do_

"What do you mean?"

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
_"I'm done with you, dammit! Come on you can't be that stupid, its O-VER, I don't want to see you anymore"

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back_

"What are you talking about Jack? We had a fight! Couples fight! Its completely normal...I..."

_But it's over_

"You know, all I wanted was to sleep with you, kind of a personal challenge, the sweet innocent best friend... just another conquer"

_I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right_

"Jack, What? Your not making any sense?,,, LOOK AT ME! What are you doing? Your throwing it away!"

_I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head_

"Throwing what away? Us? I don't care about us... I don't love you"

_I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led_

"You don't love me!? I know you Mercer, you get scared and you run. What are you scared of? HUH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Look at me! Your throwing it away, Everything!"

_But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die  
_"FUCK THIS! I'll come get my shit later"

Alex grabbed him by his arm as he tried to walk out the door, his reaction is to push her and she falls on the floor grazing her arm on their night table. A gasp of shock betrayed Jack as he saw what he did, but he knows he can't help, so he walks towards their little kitchen.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it_

It took her a moment to register what just happened, Jack had pushed her, he had purposely hurt her, then again he was trying to break her heart.She walked into the kitchen looking at Jack, his big body shaking, his arm stretched on the counters._  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back_

"To much has happened for you to do this. Come on Jack! Be honest, what's going on!?" _  
I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever_

"Nothing is going on, I simply don't love you"

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
_"If you don't love me, then how come your shaking, its tearing you up inside to say these things Jack."

_We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever  
_"I DON'T LOVE YOU! -- He screamed – YOU PISS ME OF, YOU'RE A COCK TEASE, A SLUT, WHY WOULD I WANT YOU?"_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever_

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THESE THINGS!? YOUR BREAKING MY HEART"_  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together_

"Because we are thru!"_  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever  
_"You don't mean that"

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
_"Your just so naive, Alex. That night after the show at Chubby's, I slept with Bryanna the morning you practically jumped me, and you never even knew"

_It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over_

She was speechless, breathless, she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Your lying, your just saying these things to hurt me!"

"Get it thru your thick head WE ARE OVER!"

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever_

It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over


	9. Perfect Little Feet

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HEY GUYS!!**

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVE TAKEN SOOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY... WRITER'S BLOCK CAN BE A BI... **

**THESE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE ABOUT JACK AND ALEX'S RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I TOOK THE TIME TO DEVELOP IT FOR YOU IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS... :P**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS IDEAS, FLAMES!! EEK! FEEL FREE TO PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON AT THE END OF THE PAGE AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!**

Chapter 10

It was a blistering day; Alex was coming home any minute with Sam and Yvette, Alex's best friend since kindergarten who had come to stay with them for a while. Jack knew they had a long strenuous day, because Alex had a project to hand in that day and they had all been up the night before to help finish, editing a home-made movie after all was not that simple. Plus, he was bored out of his mind; so he started looking in the cupboards and found, to his surprise, a bag of brightly colored balloons.

An idea came to him so crazy and unexpected it might just work. He could remember clearly a day back in the day when Evelyn had left Bobby in charge of the boys, and he and Jack performed a stealth attack on Jerry and Angel who had been playing basketball in the back. The memories brought a smile to his face, Evelyn had tried to be angry but ended up laughing along with them later that night; they had filled every balloon with ketchup, maple syrup and paint creating a disgusting sticky mess, he knew Alex wouldn't appreciate this, so he started filling the balloons with water and didn't stop until he had finished the whole package, he placed half of them in a basket in front of their door with a note, which read:

_"Leave all perishables behind. The water fight shall begin the moment one of you open the door.  
Prepare to lose!!  
Jack."_

He took all the things that could be damaged by the water and put them in the hall closet. Got into his battle position, which involved tipping the couch and hiding behind it, and waited. 

"What the hell is that?" he heard his best friend say. "I think Jack's bored" Alex said with a frown, "hell, it's so hot it might just work"  
"Girl, you just wanna see Jack all wet"said Yvette with a mischievous grin on her face.  
"What makes you think I've never seen him all wet before!?"  
"That's my girl!"  
"Cute" Sam was regarding them with a scowl on his face that later turned into a pout  
"What's wrong Sam, jealous?"  
"No"  
"That pout says it all"  
"Don't worry Sammy boy I only have eyes for you" with that Yvette smashed a balloon on his head.  
"Oh, it's on now! Jack I'm coming in to help you, someone's gotta help you beat these two" He went in and closed the door behind him; he crawled behind the couch with Jack and waited. The two best friends grinned at each other.  
The girls opened the door and the war started Alex vs. Jack and Sam vs. Yvette. After a while Alex's supply ran out, so she fled the apartment Jack on her tail, throwing balloon after balloon, it was like he had and endless supply. One of the balloons smashed in front of her making her slip and fall down a flight of stairs, a look of horror on her face as she took the plunge. "Alex!" Jack yelled as he helplessly saw her fall. "Oh my God! Are you ok!?"  
"No, my foot... It hurts so much I think I broke it again!" He could see tears welling up in her eyes as her foot started to swell.  
"Don't move, here let me carry you to the car"  
"What happened!?" Yvette asked as she came down the stairs a worried look on her face.  
"She fell down the stairs"

Jack carried her into the car and quickly drove to the hospital not bothering with the speed limit. The doctor told them it was just a sprain but that Alex would have to stay of, of her foot for the next couple of weeks. On the drive home Alex fell asleep in the car, partly because of all the pain medication they gave her, he dropped Sam and Yvette at his house they had a date to look forward to that night after he promised Yvette a thousand times he would call if anything else happened. He carried Alex upstairs realizing how cliché it was, only the girl was supposed to be conscious when it happened, he thought with a light chuckle. He settled Alex on their bed and tenderly placed an ice pack on her sprained ankle.  
"Eww, don't touch my feet" he heard her say groggily  
"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" a worried look in his eyes  
"No, I just don't like it when people touch my feet, their ugly"  
"Oh come on Alls, you've got perfect little feet!" He said with a silly grin on his face, trying to hold in his laughter, only Alex would say something like that.  
"Shut up" she said sticking her tongue out at him, smiling to herself as she heard him praise her.  
"No, -- he started as he softly massaged her sprained ankle-- you've got perfect little feet and a perfect little nose and perfect little hands and cute little freckles and soft delicious lips that I love to kiss – a snore made him glimpse up at her face, only to see Alex pretending to be asleep—and gorgeous round boobs!" that woke her up immediately.  
"You pig!" she threw a pillow at him, which he ducked"You're the one that fell asleep and I'm only stating the obvious"  
"Ok you win, now come here and gimme a kiss on my soft delicious lips that you love to kiss"


	10. Ice Cream & Chick Flicks

Hey Guys!!

I'm really sorry I haven't update din a while. Trust me I have been working hard on this story. Special thanks to my bff's Irivette and Jessica, my cuz Yvette and my fabulous Beta Victoria!!

Here's Chappie #11 I hope you like it and please REVIEW!! I'll give you cookies with Jackie's face on them!

Thanks!!

Chapter 11

_My eyes are screaming for the sight of you__  
__and tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been thru__  
__and I can't hold on to you__  
__so I guess I'll be lonely too_

Her eyes filled with tears, her tiny body shaking, her breathing coming in gasps. All he wanted to do was run to her and tell her it was all going to be alright, that he didn't mean any of it. That he loved her and never wanted to leave her. That it all had been a mistake, a terrible mistake, and that he wished he could take it all back.

So he did. He walked towards her and flinched when she backed away; it felt as if she had hit him and it was a horrible, terrible pain.  
"Then go," she whispered as she turned and walked towards their bedroom.  
He couldn't help following her in, only to find her curled on the bed.  
"I'm sorry." He said, more to himself that to her, but she heard him.  
"Then why are you doing this? And don't tell me that crap about using me! Jack, I... I know you're lying, but whatever it is we can fix it! You tell me what it is and we'll work it out! We've been through so much, we can do this... " She turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. Her innocence plain on her face, the certainty that they could be together forever, and he knew in that moment that he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his whole life. Maybe she's right, maybe we could fix it... No, we can't fix it, because I'll just fuck up again. He could never look her in the eye and lie, so he turned away.  
"I'm... leaving now. I'll have Sam come get my shit," he said softly, grimacing as he heard a sob wrack her. 

It had taken her three days to pack up what felt like a lifetime with Jack. It had been the hardest thing she had to do in a long time. As she folded his shirts and jeans she kept finding little things they had given each other over their time together. She was surprised to find he had saved a box full of little notes she'd left for him from time to time, and had to stop herself from destroying each and 

every one. Sleep was her shelter from reality and she was glad it came to her easily.

"Stop ringing stupid phone!" She threw her phone against the wall for the eighth time that day. Couldn't people accept the fact that she did not want to talk to anyone? She rolled back around on the bed, realizing too late there was no more bed for her to roll on. She fell in a tangle of sheets that smelled too much of Jack. Just as she was getting out of her death trap -she could see it now, "Girl murdered by her sheets"- her phone rang again. This time, too aggravated to ignore it, she picked it up. "What?" She yelled.  
"Well 'hello to you too! Where the hell have you been? Fuck, Alex I find out you and Jack break up and you don't even pick up the phone for three days!"Came her best friend's frantic voice; Yvette hadn't even bothered to breathe.  
"Ok, slow down it's not like I'm killing myself over some guy!"  
"Some guy? Who are you kidding, Alls, Jack is, like, perfect for you! And yo-"  
"Thanks so much for bringing that little detail up! I don't want to talk about it, Yvette. Just drop it!" Finally able to get up, she took her time walking to the bathroom; rolling her eyes at her best friend's ignorance.  
"I'll drop it if you open the door!"  
"What?" She yelled.  
"Me and Sam, we have come to cheer you up!"  
"No" She shook her head as if they could see her.  
"Y-e-s" Yvette insisted in a sing-song voice as Alex rolled her eyes once more.  
"Open the fucking door already, this shit is cold," she heard Sam say in the background as he banged on their—her—door.  
She looked at her disheveled-self in the mirror, wanting more than anything to crawl back into bed without having to worry that Sam would go and tell Jack she hadn't been doing so well. She changed into pajama shorts and threw a hoodie on top of her white tanktop and tried unsuccessfully to fix her hair. She sighed, giving up, and walked to the front door.

"What do you want?"Alex grumbled as she opened the door onto her best friend Yvette, her safety net, who was looking at her with pity in her eyes.  
"God, Alls you look like shit."  
"Why thank you Yvette, I did not know that"  
"Hey Alex!" Sam's voice was different, instead of the usual cheer and joyfulness he projected, his voice was filled with worry and doubt. He looked as if he wasn't sure if he should be there,. Alex could imagine the internal struggle he was going ; through: Support Jack or Alex?  
"Hi Sammy," Alex mumbled.

She would not look at him; she hadn't wanted him to see her like this. It's not so much that she was ashamed of being sad, it was the fact that she was vulnerable, that she had let someone else in and that they had hurt her... again. She couldn't help it, tears flooded her eyes and spilled before she could stop them. Sam quickly hugged her, murmuring soothing words in her ear. He walked her to the couch where she plopped down, all her tears already spent.

"Ja...his... stuff is all in that corner,. I took the liberty of gathering it all." Sam frowned noticing she couldn't even say Jack's name.  
"Oh.. " –he was taken aback; he hadn't expected her to be functional, let alone touch Jack's stuff and organize it. "I'll take it all today so you can use the space."  
"Thanks."

At that precise moment Yvette came in the room carrying a tub of Ben and Jerry's Strawberry 

Cheesecake ice cream and a big spoon. "Dig in darling, there are no better men than Mr. Ben and Mr. Jerry!"  
"As right as you may be, I can't afford to get fat!"  
"Of course you can't that's why it's not chocolate!...Oh, come on Alls, you know you want some of this, and look what I brought!" Yvette pulled out a bag of movies, _The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, Pretty Woman_ and_ Troy_, the hopeful look on her face told Alex she knew a movie night and some ice cream wouldn't do much to fix her heart, but Yvette was still going to try.  
"Ok... I get the chick flicks but... Troy?"Alex said with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Hello! Hot guys, hardly any clothes..."she said it as if it was the most obvious statement.  
"Ok.. I'm standing right here," Sam interrupted, an aggravated look on his face  
" …and Patroclus is quite sexy!, Not to mention Mr. Pitt." Yvette finished without paying any attention to Sam. Alex smiled, for the first time in days, at silly Sam rolling his eyes at them.  
"I'm sure Achilles' gay lover is quite sexy!" Sam exclaimed with mock conviction.  
"Excuse me Sam, did you say something? 'Cause it sounded to me like someone's jealous!" Yvette responded him giving him a coy smile. Alex wanted to scream at her, "Get out before he hurts you!" but she knew Sam wouldn't do that to Yvette, he loved her. Then again, she thought to herself, she had thought Jack loved her and look where that had gotten her.  
"Ok, guys if you're going to flirt, the door is right there!" Alex said, pointing toward the door. Sam and Yvette exchanged a quick look before sitting as far away from each other as they could. Yvette sat behind Alex and she quickly rested her head on her best friend's lap, falling asleep almost instantly. 

_And I'm tired __  
__This fire's fighting to survive __  
__Tell me a secret (I want it) __  
__Tell me a story (I need it) __  
__I'll listen attentively __  
__I'll stay awake all night __  
__All I need is a whisper (So don't leave) __  
__There's nothing left in me (Please help me) __  
__Not even my body is strong enough to fight (Let's make this right) __  
__Please help me make this right_


	11. Birthday Surprises

**Hey Guys!**

**So this is Chapter 12, I hope you guys like it!**

**Anyways, thanks to my Bff Iri for reading it and giving me some feedback, after all she is the inspiration for Yvette. Maxiekat! You are a life saver, thank you for Beta-ing ? this! Like I said I LOVE YOU!!**

**The song is called "Stay Close, Don't Go" by (did you guess?) Secondhand Serenade.**

**Now on with the story….**

**Chapter 12: Birthday Surprises**

Almost three months had passed since they broke up, and things weren't going as well as they should have been…

"Get Up!" Yvette yelled, hitting him various times with a pillow.

"Leave me alone, man," he mumbled as he turned over and covered his head with his blanket.

"Get your ass up, Jack Mercer!"

"Go away, Yvette!" he yelled.

"Fine, you asked for it." She left his room in search of the mopping bucket, filled it with cold water and threw it on top of a slumbering Jack.

"What the fuck, Yvette!" he screamed as he jumped from the bed, staring daggers at her.

"I told you to get up. It's time for you to do something, dick head! Alex is doing just awful and so are you. So why don't you quit being such a moron and make up with her?"

"She won't take me back." He said this with such sadness and regret in his voice that Yvette had to decide whether to yell at him or hug him. Being who she was, she went with the yelling.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Jack, she loves you! And you know that she'll forgive you; come up with a better excuse."

She started walking toward the door, when Jack said ,"I wrote her a song."

Smiling to herself, she turned and said, "I knew you would say that!"

8

It was the week before her birthday and she had nothing planned, then again she really didn't feel like celebrating. The last few months had been a stir of heartbreak and loneliness, of pain and confusion.

For days she'd been dreading facing Yvette, who she knew would not cease and desist on her plans to celebrate, despite Alex begging her not to make a big deal out of her birthday. Alex had reluctantly agreed to have lunch with her, which she knew she would regret the moment they got into the car.

"Hey, Yvette."

"Hi, Alls! How are you?" She was happy, too happy and Alex was immediately suspicious.

"Ok," she answered carefully, clicking her seatbelt into place.

"So…" Yvette said with a grin.

"Oh spill it, Yvette," Alex said, sighing dramatically. "Just get it over with." She was surprised at herself; she normally wouldn't be this tumultuous.

"Jeez, relax woman. You're going to pop an artery or something. I was just gonna ask you if you had any birthday plans?"

"Nope, I already told you. I'm spending the day at home. I was thinking of inviting your good friends Mr. Ben and Mr. Jerry over to give me some company."

"Yeah right, come on Alex! It's your birthday, 'member? The happiest day of the year."

"I don't feel like celebrating this year, Yvette. It hasn't been much fun lately."

"So what? We will have fun! You need it… you know I'm right."

"I don't know." Alex shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how much fun she'd be to hang around with. She'd been so moody and quiet in the last three months and just didn't want to be around people at the moment.

"We're going out and that is final. I don't care what you say, you need to have some fun. And if you don't come willingly, I'll just shove you in the trunk."

"Okay, whatever, you win!" Alex threw up her hands in defeat, turning her attention to the view passing by outside the window.

He felt as if he'd never seen her before.

She looked extremely hot in her outfit. She was wearing an olive colored shirt and it really brought out her eyes, not to mention what the v-neck did to her bustline. She had on a denim miniskirt and black pumps that somehow managed to make her short legs look like they went on for miles. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She'd cut her hair recently and she now had bangs that gave her a kind of messy, sensual look, covering part of her brow and falling in her eyes. He chuckled to himself, knowing that it would drive her crazy when it came time to paint. She had the air of a Grecian goddess, a vision in emerald; but the look on her face showed her lack of enthusiasm.

She had obviously been unaware that he would be there for her birthday. But then again, where else would he be after what she'd done for his?

_  
__Flashback___

_The alarm clock read 12:00am in bright neon letters when Jack felt Alex's soft lips on his cheek. He knew why she was doing it, and he was determined not to budge this year. Every year on his birthday, since they met, Alex would wake him up at midnight and take him on what she called an "adventure". ___

_"Mmm..." He grunted and tried to push her away. ___

_"Wake up, sleepy head!" her voice full of annoying perkiness. ___

_"What time is it?" He said, his deep voice groggy. ___

_"Time for you to wake up, 'cause it's your birthday!"___

_"Oh come on, can't we stay in today? It can be my birthday present," there was a hopeful tone in his voice as he grabbed her and tucked her into his side, refusing to let go of her no matter how much she fought him.___

_"Jack, let go. Dammit! I already got you a birthday present." She shoved him aside and sat crossed legged beside him. ___

_"Alex! It's supposed to be birth-day not birth-dawn! Come on now, let me sleep!" He pulled their big comforter from under her, purposely making her fall off the bed with a shriek and a flurry of hair. "I'm not going anywhere," he concluded as he snuggled into his pillow. ___

_"Fine, I'll go by myself"___

_"No you will not; you can't take a walk by yourself at this hour"___

_"Of course I can. If anyone asks, I'll just say, 'Stay away from me, my big strong boyfriend is in bed celebrating his birthday.'" She started putting on some jeans and a pretty shirt. Seeing as how Jack was determined not to get up, she started to leave the room.___

_"Ok... I'm leaving now... walking out the door..." she announced dramatically as she made her way to the front door. She opened it and glanced behind her. Jack still hadn't made an appearance. With a wicked grin, she slammed the front door and rushed to hide in the kitchen to enjoy the show.___

_She heard Jack curse loudly and saw him coming out of their room, jumping from one foot to the other trying to get pants and shoes on. "Crazy ass Alex, getting up at midnight. I'm going to get you for this. Fuck!"___

_He slipped on a rug as he rushed toward the door and saw Alex doubled up in laughter in her hiding place. ___

_"You think it's so funny, huh?" He ran toward her, ready to tickle-torture. She squealed and ran, knowing what was coming.___

_She knew she was too short to out run him, so she tried her best to jump over furniture and ran for the bathroom. Somehow he had cornered her in the shower.___

_"I've got you now! Buahahahaha!" He said feigning evil laughter; he started tickling her until he heard the shower go of in his face followed by ice-cold water. Now they were both laughing their asses of, sitting in the tub, drenched. ___

_After a while, she rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Please, go for a walk with me. You're already awake" ___

_Knowing he couldn't resist her, he looked into her puppy dog eyes and said, "Fine, but next year we are staying in, and that's final."___

_"Yeah Right! Next year we'll have the same little argument until you succumb to my will, but I'm proud of you Jackie. You held your own this year - had to get you wet before you said yes."___

_He chuckled lightly as he stepped out of the bathtub. He extended his hand, helping Alex out of the tub and catching her just in time when she slipped. They quickly dried themselves, changing into warm clothes. ___

_"Were going to be late!"___

_"Late for what?"___

_"It's a surprise Jack" she said rolling her eyes at him, all the while grabbing a duffle bag from the kitchen and Jack's guitar. Once out on the street, she started towards her car, taking out the keys.___

_"Weren't we taking a walk?"___

_"Yeah, when we get there"___

_"Get where?"___

_"You look so cute pouting!"___

_"Shut up."___

_"Come on, what are you waiting for? Get in the car!"__  
___

_"About time they got here." Bobby was pacing back and forth muttering profanities to himself.___

_"Oh, Bobby, calm down. They're only a couple of minutes late."___

_"A couple of minutes! Ma, it's been half an hour"___

_"Oh you know how hard Jack is to wake up and it's his birthday." ___

_"It's still 1:30 in the morning; couldn't we do this like at lunch or something?"___

_"Its tradition," Evelyn said with a shrug. ___

_"It's not my tradition; it's not a sane person's tradition. It's just like Jack to get himself a copy of La Vida Loca."___

_"Robert James Mercer you better not ruin Jack's birthday with that attitude. Alex worked really hard to get us here so we could surprise him, so behave"___

_"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"__  
___

_She knew Jack would never forget this night. __  
__How many times had he told her he wished he could see his mom? Bobby? Angel? Jerry? So she called and bought tickets. Convincing Evelyn had been the easy part; Bobby on the other hand had been no easy task. He was a hard-headed jerk at first, but after the 80th phone conversation, Alex had convinced him to come. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to get a hold of Angel, she knew he was somewhere in Vegas but all her phone calls had been fruitless, and Jerry had to be at home helping his wife with their new baby girl. Still she was satisfied, two out of four was more than she had realistically thought she would get. ___

_So, as she led Jack to where Bobby and Evelyn were, she smiled to herself in triumph. When she took the off the blindfold she had forced him to wear; she whispered "Happy Birthday" and stepped back.___

_He took a moment to understand what was happening. ___

_His mom and brother were right there, he could step forward and touch them. The joy he felt was incredible. He lifted his mom in his arms, spinning her around. He hugged Bobby and playfully punched him in the arm. __  
__He went to Alex and kissed her passionately, then turned to Bobby with a grin on his face and said, "I told you I'm not gay!"___

_End Flashback_

She looked at Yvette with pleading eyes, silently letting her know how uncomfortable and unnecessary this was. But it had been Yvette's plan after all, to surprise Alex this way.

"Hi," Jack said, trying to hide how nervous he truly felt; after all it was now or never.

"Go Away," Alex murmured as she turned and grabbed Yvette in a vice grip pulling her away. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered angrily.

"Ouch! Let go of my arm, Alex!" Yvette yanked her arm, but Alex wasn't letting go. She couldn't believe that Jack was there and now she couldn't get a grasp on all the emotion that was bubbling up inside of her.

"What is he doing here? What the fuck are you trying to pull?"

"He wanted to see you. The band is playing here tonight. And you needed to see him." Yvette finally managed to get Alex to release her sleeve and she looked hurt, like she really thought her plan would work.

"I can't believe you brought me here. I'm going home."Alex turned and walked toward the door.

"Alex, come on!" Yvette said as she rushed after her. "Don't do this, its childish."

"I'm leaving. Fuck you both!"

Now it was time for Yvette to look at someone with pleading eyes. She looked at Sam mouthing, "Do something, for once."

"Sing to her, man!" Sam said, pulling Jack toward the stage.

"I… What?"

"The song, Jack!" Sam was clearly exasperated. "Alex is leaving, do something!"

Jack jumped onto the small stage and as the music started said into the microphone "Alex wait! This song is for you!" He shouted it in a rush, but once he got through the initial exclamation, his voice got softer, gentler and Alex couldn't help but listen. "I'm sorry. I… I hope that if you still care, you'll find in yourself the compassion I know you have and forgive me."

She stopped in her tracks.

Jack had written her a song, that was a first. He was a hopeless romantic, but to write her a song and sing it to her in front of all these people was the most out there, forward expression of romanticism she'd ever seen him do.

She blushed, going through every shade of red possible, and tried in vain to hide behind Yvette. Jack started singing the most beautiful, heartfelt song he'd ever written, all the while looking at her and only her. It was as if the room was empty. As if Alex wasn't ducking behind her best friend, red-faced and embarrassed.  
_  
__I'm staring at the glass in front of me, __  
__is it half empty or have I ruined all you've given me?__  
__I know I've been selfish, __  
__I know I've been foolish, __  
__but look through that __  
__and you will see, __  
__ that I'll do better, I know, __  
__Baby, I can do better.___

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone, __  
__don't tell me I will make it on my own, __  
__don't leave me tonight, __  
__this heart of stone will sing till it dies __  
__if you leave me tonight. _

He jumped off the stage and walked toward her, stopping right in front of her. He took her hand in his and sang to her, all the while staring right into her radiant emerald eyes.  
_  
__Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping, __  
__I listen to your breathing, __  
__amazed how I somehow managed to __  
__sweep you off your feet girl, __  
__your perfect little feet girl __  
__I took for granted what you do. __  
__But I'll do better, I know __  
__Baby, I can do better.___

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone, __  
__don't tell me I will make it on my own, __  
__don't leave me tonight, __  
__this heart of stone will sing till it dies __  
__if you leave me tonight. ___

_And don't you know my heart is open, oh, __  
__it's putting up the fight, __  
__and I've got this feeling, __  
__that everything's alright, __  
__and don't you see, __  
__I'm not the only one for you __  
__but you're the only one for me. ___

_If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone,___

_(stay)If you leave me tonight,__  
__(close) I'll wake up alone, __  
__(don't)don't tell me I will __  
__(go)make it on my own, __  
__(stay)don't leave me tonight, __  
__(close)this heart of stone__  
__(don't) will sing till it dies __  
__(go)if you leave me tonight. __  
__Don't leave me tonight_

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It felt natural to Jack, like two pieces of a puzzle finally finding each other's fit.

But Alex felt there was something missing, and she had to pull away. She pushed on his chest and when he looked at her with triumph and joy in his eyes, all she felt was anger.

She slapped him and ran out of the bar, no tears this time around. 


	12. The Day After

**A/N: Hey guys!!!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, you see my computer crashed and I lost all the chapters I was working on for this story. So basically I've had to start over. **

**Anyways I hope you leave a review. Tell me what you think, what I could do to make it better! Even if you think This sucks!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing Maxiekat!**

**And for those of you that review… cookies and Garrett kisses!!! ******

She woke up dizzy and disoriented; last night had been a mess. After Jack had made a fool of her in front of all those people, she decided to get drunk and have a good time. Stealing Yvette from Sam and taking her as her wingman they went on one of those unforgettable nights you wish you could undo. She had never been that drunk in her life, and now she was feeling it.

Hungover, she looked around her and saw with regret and amazement that she had not imagined having sex with a total stranger. She got up carefully so as to not wake up the guy she only knew the name of. After throwing up and washing both her mouth and face she went to the kitchen and served herself some coffee, Excedrin migraine and some Pepto Bismol.

She sat at her easel and decided that she needed to relax; doing an exercise she had learnt from her mother, she began to paint soft strokes on a clean canvas all the while counting backwards from a hundred to one. She tried to empty herself of all thoughts and didn't resist as fresh tears fell from her eyes. Soon her strokes went from simple lines to the silhouette of a face she wished she could forget. Noticing what she was doing she threw down her paint brush and walked over to the couch. As she started to lie down she heard the first knock.

"Alls… It's Jack. Please open the door, we need to talk" She sighed and considered for a moment, she was angry and had a terrible hangover , she felt like shit; so she decided that the best way to make herself feel better was to make Jack feel just as shitty as she did. She knew she was being petty but she figured he deserved it.

She opened the door and walked away not even bothering to see if he was still standing there.

"I didn't think you'd let me in – Jack murmured- ummm… _can _I come in?"

"I don't know _can you?_"

He hesitated and then walked in asking her "How are you?"

She turned around sharply "Why don't you quit the courtesies and tell me what is it that you want?

"Jeez Alex, not only are you acting like a total bitch but you look like shit to. What'd you do last night?"

"Got drunk, had some sex. You?" As if he was waiting for some sort of cue, Misha came out of her room in all of his bare chested glory. She had to give herself props, drunk or not, she had good taste in men. Misha had black hair, blue eyes and a Greek god's rocking hard body. Plus Jack's face was unbelievable; there was no way for his jaw to go back to its normal position.

"Hey babe." Misha said walking towards her and giving her a passionate kiss, all the while oblivious to Jack's presence. "I'll call you later"

"Sure" she murmured, red faced.

Jack waited until Misha was out of sight to explode. "What the hell was that?" he yelled

"What did it look like?"

"Are you dating him?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"It's my business because you are my girlfriend!"

"Ex-Girlfriend, you broke up with me remember"

"So now you…. Now… now you sleep around? Now you're a slut?"

"Don't call me that asshole!"

"Then what should I call you? Whore?" At this she was so enraged she somehow managed to reach high enough to slap Jack across the face. "Stop doing that! That's the second time in less than twenty four hours"

"Unlike you, Jack Mercer, I get drunk and lose control"

"That makes it all better?"

"First of all stop yelling at me! And second of all you gave up the right to judge me the day you left"

"So last night meant nothing to you?" He said still yelling

"Which part?" she snapped

"The part where I sang to you and kissed you!"

"That was cute Jack, but it doesn't change anything"

"It doesn't change…. So you don't feel anything for me anymore?" He said deflated

"I didn't say that, but you fucked up and it's going to take much more than public humiliation to fix it"

"I wasn't humiliated up until you went and slapped me"

"Yeah well… you can't just go around kissing me whenever you want"

"Fine"

"Fine, are you leaving now?"

"You want to go to dinner tonight, celebrate your birthday?" He was asking her on a date not realizing that he was still shouting in her face.

"My birthday was yesterday"

"So…"

"So I don't want to go out tonight"

"Fine, here- he handed her a small gift- have it your way, call me when you want to see me again!"

"Jac…"She started saying slowly following him out the door, realizing that she needn't follow him. He was the one that screwed up, why should she ask for forgiveness when she had done nothing wrong.

She looked at the small box in her hand and deliberated whether or not to open it, finally she gave in and found a beautiful necklace that had the design of perching birds and butterflies underneath a cloud. It took her breath away, it was definitely something she'd save money to buy for herself. Groaning she picked up the phone and dialed Yvette's number, but she received no answer so she decided to go to bed until her next birthday.


	13. NEW Chapter 1: Meeting

A/N:

Hey guys!!!

I know it has been an eternity since I posted... I guess I've been uninspired.

But my muse is back... so I've decided to re-write this story to fix some things I haven't been very satisfied with !!!

I hope you enjoy!!

This is the new and *crosses fingers* improved chapter numero uno!

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Chapter One

She got on the elevator, already late for her appointment. Oblivious that there was someone else in there she threw down her backpack with a sigh of frustration.

"Are you ok?" said a husky voice behind her. She jumped startled by his presence. The first thing she noticed was that he was tall, really tall, had smoky blue eyes and incredibly messy dirty blonde hair. "O-Oh, yeah" They stood in awkward silence, she with her leg in a cast, he with his wrist.

He looked at the girl in front of him and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. A redhead, her long hair falling in cascades down her back, freckles covering her nose and cheeks and her eyes in the deepest shade of green. A pang of guilt seized him noticing how he had been staring at her, he turned away trying to hide his flushed cheeks. Thankfully she hadn't noticed.

"So, How'd that happen'?" He said pointing a finger at her leg. She looked at him with curiosity; he was nice she gathered, despite the rebel-without-a-cause image he tried to portray.

"I fell, again, down the flight of stairs in my building, what about you?"

"I punched some guy and he didn't like it"

"Oh, I guess I should see the other guy..."

"Yeah" They were both silent for a while waiting for the elevator to finish its trip. Suddenly it stopped with a deafening thud and the emergency alarm started its thrill.

"Shit! Now I'm never going to get there!" He looked at her flushed face and started laughing his husky laugh.

"For someone so small you pack quite a temper" With a sigh of resignation he sat on the floor and started singing a song about a plastic Jesus.

After pacing a few steps in each direction and controlling her need to scream, she gave in and tried to sit on the floor across from him, a difficult feat considering her cast. Jack got up and without much effort helped her sit.

"Thanks" She said blushing.

"Yeah, anytime"

"So...what was that you were singing?" It was his turn to blush.

"Ah... just a song I wrote for my band"

"Sounds nice"

"Thanks"

"I'm Alex, by the way, Alexandria"

"Jack"

"Nice to meet you…" She smiled.

"Yeah, you too."

"You play guitar?" She said, pointing to the case he was carrying a minute before.

"Yeah"

"Wow and you're a songwriter too. Should I get a pad for your autograph or something?"

"Naw, we're not even close to that yet. A few gigs here and there but nothing mayor."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, well we try. Anyway, what do you do?"

"I'm in school… Art school"

"I figured as much"

"Why?"

"You've got paint on your shorts…"

"Oh- she laughed- I knew I forgot something. I loose track of time when I paint"

"It happens to the best of us"

"I guess" she smiled at him amicably and they fell into a comfortable silence.

She found herself intrigued as he took out his guitar and began playing a gentle melody, not what she expected. Following his lead she took out her sketch pad and began drawing the silhouette of him. The way he held his guitar almost as if he was afraid to break it, his fingers flexed and poised ready for a new composition. She smiled as she saw his eyes droop and finally the way he fell asleep with his guitar still in his hands.

Two hours later they were rescued. Jack was still asleep and Alex was busy putting the final touches on her sketch of him. He woke up abruptly, swearing under his breath as the firemen opened the doors. He helped her get up and together they took the stairs to the doctor's office.

"Damn Luck! They're closed." She said.

"Figures. You hungry?" He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Starved actually."

"There's a pizza place out front wanna share?"

"Sure"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey!

I know all of you probably forgot about this story a long time ago. I'm not going to bore you with all the reasons why I haven't updated.

I decided to rewrite this story because frankly I'm not happy with a lot of things.

Chapters 1-3 have been rewritten and you can expect the rest to be in the next couple of weeks. I promise to update as soon as I finish the rewrite.

Thanks!

Btw let me know if you have any ideas on how you would like the story to progress and/or things you would like me to change!


End file.
